Shaping of a Weaponmaster
by Bendak
Summary: Zaknafein is a common soldier serving house Do'Urden. The house plans to wage war with another house to gain ranking. What will happen to Zaknafein in his first battle against his own kind?


The Shaping of a Weaponmaster

Disclaimer: The world of Menzoberranzan, House Do'Urden, Malice, and Zaknafein are not my characters. They are R.A. Salvatore's. I did, however, make up House Barrirahel, Matron Vasraena, and Jhaelavin. The storyline is mine too.

Deep in the soldier's practice hall of House Do'Urden, swords could be heard clashing. The Weaponmaster of the 13th House in Menzoberranzan was sparring with probably the best soldier of the house. Jhaelavin thrust his longsword out forward, but Zaknafein quickly spun to the side, deflecting the blow and sweeping down from above with his other sword. Jhaelavin swung his short sword from down low in an upward motion, and knocked Zak's sword up, leaving his torso exposed. Jhaelavin reached out with his longsword but Zak was quickly balanced again, parrying with his weapons. Jhaelavin worked to keep Zaknafein's swords high, and then came down from low, swinging his weapons upward. Zaknafein put both swords below him crossed, a double thrust low. Zak tried to kick his master, but Jhaelavin quickly swept Zak off his feet, and before Zak even hit the ground, he had felt Jhaelavin's longsword and short sword slap him across his chest, back, and then face. When he opened his eyes he was on the ground, Jhaelavin's longsword aimed at his throat. "Never try to perform such a reckless technique again! The proper counter is the double thrust low! Don't use your foot with it." scolded Jhaelavin. Zaknafein had decided then that he would never try that again.

Zaknafein had graduated Melee Magthere dozens of years earlier, and patrolled the caves of the Underdark for many years as well. He graduated as the top student of his class in Melee Magthere, and proved to be the most useful member of the patrol groups. He was a commoner of House Do'Urden. It was quite obvious he was the best soldier the house had. Sometimes he even kept up, or bested, Jhaelavin, the current Weaponmaster of the House. Zaknafein was still young by the standards of the Drow people. Barely living for longer than a century, Matron Vasraena was pleased knowing he would still be around serving House Do'Urden for many more centuries.

Jhaelavin slowly lifted the sword away from Zaknafein's throat. He sheathed both of his weapons. "Get up. You have trained well this day. Tomorrow we will spar some more, and then we have to train with the soldiers to get them ready for the upcoming attack." Jhaelavin said. Zaknafein got up. "Do you think we can really take House Barrirahel?" Zaknafein asked. "Of course! House Do'Urden is in Lolth's favor. With Matron Vasraena and high priestess Malice, you and I, and our 200 troops, we can over run House Barrirahel easily!" Jhaelavin said with an evil laugh.

Zaknafein wasn't sure if he was ready for the attack. Not only has he heard of House Barrirahel's army of 300 troops, but he never had to kill another Drow before. He wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step. Zaknafein always slightly disliked the ways of the Drow. He was different from the rest. He remembered his days at Melee Magthere now. How he had felt when he was betrayed and struck from behind by his partner in the Grand Melee. He learned the ways of his people were evil, and something about it, something he couldn't quite understand, touched him in a way. He felt some of it wasn't right. "Go and rest up for tomorrow. We will spare twice as hard!" said Jhaelavin. Zaknafein left the practice hall and went to his quarters. He lay in his bed, his thoughts troubling him. It was the first time he would take place in a house war. He wanted to be sure he was ready. Exhausted by training, he quickly dozed off to sleep.

In the throne room of House Do'Urden, Matron Vasraena was sitting on the throne, making sure all was ready for the upcoming attack in a few days. Lolth greatly favored House Do'Urden, and mainly because of Vasraena's daughter, Malice. Even the greatest houses of Menzoberranzan wished they had a High Priestess like Malice. She had killed her older brother simply because he failed to spy on another house. She was young too, two hundred years old, a full four centuries younger than her mother. She was dedicated to Lolth though, and had a strong will, one that even some older Drow women didn't have. She hungered for power, and would do anything to gain it.

"So tell me my daughter, how are the preparations coming along?" Vasraena asked. She was spoke calmly. Malice thought her mother's calmness was a sign of weakness, but never dared to speak up about it. "All goes well Matron Vasraena. The troops hunger for blood. House Barrirahel does not expect the attack, and Jhaelavin and Zaknafein will slaughter legions of their soldiers!" Malice said with an evil smile. "How are you feeling Matron Vasraena, are you ready for the mental attack on their house on the day of the battle?" Malice did not really care how her mother felt, but she was concerned about how the mental assault would go. "Yes Malice, house Barrirahel's two High Priestesses wont overcome us. I will be the one making the main mental assault." Malice let an evil smile show on her face. Her plans were going well.


End file.
